At First Glance
by FandomQueen713
Summary: At first glance, Annabeth is perfect. At first glance, Percy is a player. But first glances aren't everything... this is a Percabeth AU story, with small mentions of other couples. Rated T for language and abuse. I hope you enjoy, and sorry that it's not extremely good...XD


**Hey, it's FandomQueen713 here again! This is another Percabeth story..I hope you enjoy. It's a mortal AU, and will alternate between Percy and Annabeth's POV. It's a Percabeth story, but there will be small hints of other couples...**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, and you should be thankful for that because if I did, Jason disGrace and Piper Mdirty would be rotting in Tartarus right now...XD**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

At first glance, Annabeth Chase seemed to have a perfect life. She had long curly blonde hair, smooth tan skin, and a tall lean body, and despite the common blue eyes that would usually accompany such features, she had piercing grey eyes. She was incredibly smart for being a junior, and was also the star of the track team. Annabeth was also fairly nice, popular, and was dating Luke Castellan, a senior and the star of the football team.

But underneath that first impression, Annabeth was flawed. Most people didn't know the Annabeth that had run away from home at age seven because of her family issues, the girl who had cried herself to sleep many nights because she blamed herself, the child who tried so hard to make something perfect and permanent because of all she had lost, the kid who...well, let's just say Annabeth wasn't as perfect as everyone saw.

Yes, someone's first impression of Annabeth would most likely be 'unattainable perfect', but in reality, beneath the surface, she was as flawed as anyone else.

These thoughts came to Annabeth during a dinner in November. It was scarily silent, as Annabeth's dad, Frederic Chase, was on a business, and Susan, her stepmom, despised her. Annabeth's two troublemaking stepbrothers who Annabeth still loved, Bobby and Matthew, were at a sleepover.

Susan glanced at Annabeth. "So, you don't have anywhere else to go? Are you just...here?" The tension was obvious in the air as Susan bit her lip, in attempt to hide that she didn't want Annabeth here. Things had gotten a little better with Susan, at least they were now able to occasionally get along in public-but there was still a known dislike between them. Which was quite obvious by the way Annabeth was treated by her.

"I guess I could go to Thalia's," Annabeth shrugged, trying to keep any hurt and fear out of her voice. Susan hated her because Annabeth was Frederick's child, but not her own; it was a reminder that he had loved someone else. You would think that she would've gotten over this by now, but it was clear Susan hadn't.

Susan nodded, hope glistening in her brown eyes, and Annabeth stood up, sighing.

"Well, I guess I'll see you...some time, Susan." Annabeth briskly waved, after grabbing her purse and disappearing out the door.

After walking to Thalia Grace, Annabeth's best friend's, house, she knocked on the door.

Thalia answered the door and looked at Annabeth with confusion, before nodding like she understood, and allowing Annabeth in.

Thalia was a senior, one year older than Annabeth, and was...for lack of a better word, punk. She had short spiky black hair with a couple streaks of colors in it, advertising her rebellious behavior. She had on a Green Day shirt, along with ripped jeans.

Despite their differences, the two got along quite well with each other. Both had family issues, and actually met when they ran away. They had become lifelong friends

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" Thalia said, as they walked up the large staircase to Thalia's room.

"You know, same old, Susan wants to get rid of me, situation.." Annabeth said scornfully.

Thalia nodded."Yeah, my stepmother tried to, but I just told her to fuck off, and leave me be." Thalia announced, crashing onto her bed. Her room was covered with posters of bands, and everything was in a silver and black theme.

Annabeth laughed."Yeah, well, I want her to like me and care about me, so I can't just say that." She shoved Thalia playfully over, before sitting down beside her.

"Well, I guess you could use the Jason approach."

"Yeah, I think I'll pass on that idea. As much as I want Susan to accept me, I'm not willing to inflate her ego too much."

Jason was Thalia's younger brother, a sophomore, and while Hera, their stepmom, hated both of them, she dealt with Jason because he constantly complimented and apologized to her.

Thalia laughed. "I've taught you well, my child."

They drifted into a conversation full of plenty of jokes yet just the right amount of seriousness, the way you can only do with a friend.

After about an hour, right after they had started watching a movie, the doorbell rang.

Thalia left to go answer it, and Annabeth looked around at the room a little more. Thalia's dad was super rich, so her room was about three times as large as Annabeth's room. Of course, Thalia would never flaunt around her richness, as she hated her dad.

A moment later, Thalia called out,"Aunt Sally! I didn't know you were coming!"

Annabeth looked from the top of the stairs, and saw a brown haired lady with a broad smile hugging Thalia. That was how she knew Thalia loved her, because Thalia never gave anyone hugs. Ever.

Annabeth headed down the gleaming golden stairs, and stopped at the sight of something. Or more, someone.

It was an incredibly handsome boy, with dark messy hair and gorgeous sea green eyes, smirking at Thalia. He had slipped in a little later than the other woman.

The boy noticed Annabeth, and gave her a lopsided smile before speaking."Pinecone Face, I didn't know you had a friend over?"

Thalia extricated herself out of the arms of the older lady, and punched the guy.

"Shut up, Kelp Head. And this is Annabeth Chase, my best friend. Annabeth, this is my kelp headed cousin, Perseus Jackson, and his mom, Sally Blofis."

Annabeth smiled, and extended a hand towards Mrs. Blofis. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Blofis."

She ignored Annabeth's outstretched hand completely, and lunged forwards, hugging a shocked Annabeth.

"Aw, dear, call me Sally. You'll make me feel old."

Annabeth smiled, as she couldn't help herself from liking Sally. She released Sally after a second with a bright smile.

Perseus spoke, still smirking. "Trust me, Annie, when I say we've heard a lot about you."

Annabeth glared. "Perseus, my name is Annabeth, and I don't do nicknames."

"In that case, I apologize, _Annabeth,_ and please, call me Percy," Percy smoothly and teasingly said, smiling his lopsided smile.

 _"Typical playboy,"_ Annabeth thought furiously.

Sally grinned. "Another girl with your fire, Thalia? I like Annabeth already."

Annabeth lightheartedly smiled at Sally, before going back to glaring at Percy. Usually, her intimidating eyes were frightening, but Percy didn't seem bothered. _"Probably used to all those glared from other girls he flirts with. "_

Thalia interrupted. "Any reason in particular you're here, Aunt Sally? California is a long way from New York.."

Sally nodded. "Actually, Paul got offered to be the English teacher at Goode. Since I'm a writer, I don't need to be anywhere specific, and Percy likes the swimming program at Goode, so we moved here!" Sally finished brightly.

Thalia looked extremely happy. "No way! Congrats, you guys! Ooh, Kelp Head, you'll get to go to school with me, Sparky, and Death Breath!"

Annabeth smirked. Thalia had the strangest names for everyone, and Annabeth helped come up with some of them. Death Breath was Thalia's other cousin, Nico, who was Annabeth's age, and he was nicknamed Death Breath because he was emo (though he denies it.) Sparky was Jason's nickname, because of this one time he was electrocuted.

Percy glanced towards Annabeth. "I can't wait." Percy said, gleeful.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Percy was always thought of as a 'bad boy' because of his looks, athletic ability, and poor grades. He had been considered a 'hearththrob' in his last school, though he hadn't known until his best friend, Tyson, let him know. But first impressions weren't everything.

Percy was truly a pretty nice guy, and he tried his best to be as polite as possible. But he knew that Annabeth had thought of him as some kind of player.

Annabeth was insanely pretty, and was fairly tall, her chin almost reached his shoulder, and he was nearly 6 feet tall. She also seemed to have a fire in her, just like Thalia. She seemed like the kind of girl with a perfect life, at first glance. Percy certainly hoped to get to know her better. Of course, only in a friendly way.

His mom and him had arrived at a time when Jason was out, and Thalia's dad was always gone, probably flirting with some other woman. Hera, Thalia's stepmom, was most likely here, but it felt awkward to Percy, being the only guy.

He stood up, after about a half hour of listening to Thalia, Annabeth, and his mom talk. "I'm going to go help Paul unpack. Is that okay, Mom?" After a nod from her, and a curious glance from Annabeth he continued. "Thanks, love you. See you soon, Pinecone Face and... _Annabeth."_ He made sure to say Annabeth's name in a certain way, as he kissed Sally's cheek. He waved, then left the mansion like house, before getting into the old car. He reached the apartment building, and received a FaceTime request. From Rachel Dare...his old girlfriend.

He hovered his finger over the answer button. He had broke things off with Rachel before he moved, claiming to not want her to have to suffer through long distance relationships. Although in reality, Percy had wanted to break things off from her for a while, as Rachel didn't understand him at all, but Percy had always been afraid to. She didn't take the break up very well, Percy remembered. In fact, she has thrown a blue plastic hairbrush at his eye, and then stormed out. They hadn't talked since.

Percy slowly pressed the answer button, and Rachel's red hair popped into view on his phone.

"Hey, Percy."

"...Hey, Rachel. How've you been?"

"Fine, I guess. Look, I applied to go to a school with an awesome art program and I got in. Even though it's far away from New York, my dad is fine with it, I guess, because I went to Clarion Lady's Academy last year, he accepted. I'll be going there in a month." She excitedly grinned, seeming like she didn't remember their relationship.

"Rachel...?" Percy asked, confused.

"Percy, we can get back together because... I'm going to go to Goode High School." Rachel squealed as Percy dropped his phone in shock.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

Annabeth stayed over at Thalia's overnight, and in the morning, woke up to the sight of Thalia shoving her off the couch. Annabeth quickly went home and got ready, before showing up at Thalia's again. Jason had come home sometime during the night, and greeted her.

"Hey, Annabeth. What did you think of Mrs. Dodds' class yesterday?"

"Oh gods, could anyone actually like her class? That sub completely failed at demonstrating how to properly integrate-" Annabeth got cut off by Thalia.

"Shut up, nerds...Jason, stop showing off that you got into a junior AP class, Annabeth is only doing that class for an easy A. Now both of you, let's have breakfast, and then I'll drive you kids to school."

Annabeth sighed. "Whatever, Grace."

Thalia growled. "Annie, shut up and go eat your breakfast." Annabeth threw her hands up, smirking as she snagged a banana and granola bar from their kitchen. She waves a hello to Hera, who hated her, claiming she was a bad influence for Thalia, ironically.

Thalia then drove them to schoo in her fancy black Porsche, and Jason immediately left to go meet his girlfriend, Drew Tanaka, the school's mean girl and head cheerleader, which was impressive considering she was a sophomore. As intelligent as Jason seemed, he seemed oblivious to the bad choice of dating Drew.

Thalia sling a black backpack over her shoulder, and began speaking to Annabeth as they walked towards their classes. "So, Percy is a junior like you, so he will probably be in at least a couple of your classes. I know he's taking Greek, so we'll all have that together. To be honest, you two would make a cute couple." Thalia rambled on, but Annabeth interrupted.

"Are you kidding? Percy and I, a couple? That's disgusting. He's just some flirt, he will probably get along well with Jason's friend...Leo, or whatever. Besides, I'm dating Luke."

Thalia bit her lip, with only a second of hesitation before she spoke. However, Annabeth noticed it. "Right. But you should know, Percy's a really sweet guy, an idiot, yes, but definitely not a flirt. He was raised politely by his mom."

Annabeth could understand Sally raising him well, and Percy definitely seemed like a momma's boy, but it was understandable as Sally was awesome. "Whatever you say, Thals, but you only know him as a cousin. I bet as soon as he arrives he will be swarmed by the girls."

Thalia didn't reply for a moment, as they passed the gym, and reached a bench where Annabeth and Thalia sat down on. "Probably, but trust me when I say he's oblivious to it all. Um...anyways, how are you and Luke?"

Annabeth was shocked at the sudden change in topics, but she answered truthfully. "As good as always. We're nearing our three year anniversary in about 3 months...you think he'll ask me to prom? Luke hasn't brought it up..."

Thalia didn't say anything, except for awkwardly scratching her head, and the warning bell suddenly rang. They exchanged goodbyes, as each ran to their respective home rooms. Annabeth easily reached it in time, she was the star on her track team after all, and she wondered why Thalia had gotten so awkward. Maybe she thought Luke wasn't good for Annabeth? Thalia had always been protective of her, even though she was only a year older.

Either way, it didn't matter, Annabeth thought, as she stared blankly at the whiteboard. Less than a minute later, a short man with a twinkle in his eye walked in, probably another sub for their old English teacher, Mrs. Lerman.

The man took an expo marker and began to write while spraking. "I'm Paul Blofis, and I'm your English teacher for the rest of the year. I know it's already November, but Mrs. Lerman will not be returning..."

A kid in the back, Travis Stoll, raised his hand.

"Yes...Mr. Stoll?" Mr. Blofis said, after consulting the seating chart.

"Why did she leave?"

Mr. Blofis laughed. "Oh, well, I'm supposed to tell you that she retired, but in reality, it's because she couldn't deal with some troublesome students. But don't think you can scare me off too. Now, let us begin." The teacher briskly continued.

Mr. Blofis began to go over subjunctive clauses, and Annabeth doodled in her notebook.

 _"Lukabeth...Annabeth Castellan..."_ Annabeth wrote in her doodled hearts. Of course, Annabeth was a good student and should be listening, but she was bored out of her mind while learning about something so elementary.

"Hm...Ms. Chase, what is wrong with this sentence?" Mr. Blofis asked, catching Annabeth's lack of attention.

"Oh, you simply have to convert 'are' to 'is' as it doesn't match the correct pluralization. Oh, and also, that should be a semicolon, not a comma," Annabeth said calmly. A couple voices in the back called out _Nerd! and_ _Tryhard_! But as always, Annabeth simply ignored it, secretly showing a middle finger towards them as she went back to doodling.

Mr. Blofis seemed imprsssed, and was about to say something before the door swung forward.

"Hey, Paul- I mean Mr. Blowfish- Blofis! Sorry. I got held up at the office getting my schedule." The annoying voice of Percy Jackson filled the room. She saw a couple of girls running their fingers through their hair, but Percy didn't notice. Probably just pretended to not be egotistical. Percy caught Annabeth's eye, and smirked, as he saw her sitting in the front.

"No problem, Percy. Class, this is Perseus Jackson, my stepson, so no doubt he'll screw up at some point and will call me Paul, but that does not mean you can.. I'm looking at you, Travis and Connor." The teacher added to the brown haired twins in the back. The rest of the class laughed, Annabeth included.

"Percy, you may sit wherever you would like." Mr. Blofis finished, gesturing to the empty seats. Percy grinned, and surprisingly sat down in the front, behind Annabeth.

"Princess, I guess we're seat neighbors." Percy whispered, causing Annabeth to scowl,

"Shut up, and don't you dare call me princess again. My name is Annabeth. " Annabeth retorted.

"Whatever you want, Little Miss Perfect."

"Shut up, Jackson!"

"What was that, Miss Chase?" Mr. Blofis said, raising an amused eyebrow towards Annabeth.

"Oh, nothing. Mr. Jackson here was just bragging and showing off his ego." Annabeth said, glaring at Percy, who only hid a smile.

The class gave a little chuckle, and the Stoll twins in the back yelled out, "Rejected!"

Percy suddenly grinned. "Now, Miss Chase, I believe it was the other way around. I seem to remember someone trying to be a 'Miss Perfect'" Annabeth twisted around and scowled at him, while their classmates yelled out, "Ohhh!"

However, before she could say anything, Paul intervened. "Well, let's get back to the lesson. As much as we enjoy Percy and Annabeth's arguing, I'm sure we'd enjoy the correct way of using prepositional phrases more." For the rest of class, Annabeth stayed forward, but she glared at her desk. Percy Jackson was so definitely a player and was not anywhere hear as kind as Thalia claimed.

It turned out, that Percy Jackson also had history with her, after both went to their separate math classs, Percy in basic, and Annabeth in AP Calculus.

At lunch, Annabeth headed towards the table that she, Thalia, and their friends occupied, but of course, Percy had to be there too.

Annabeth dropped her food right next to Thalia, and slid beside her, looking distastefully across at Percy.

"What is that, doing here?" Annabeth furiously asked Thalia, gesturing to Percy. Before Thalia could answer, Percy interrupted.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry if we've gotten to a bad start. I just didn't understand why Thals was best friends with someone so perfect." Percy said perfect in a bad way, and Annabeth internally winced. Yet another person who only saw the surface of Annabeth Chase, and jumped to conclusions.

"Look, why do you suddenly assume I'm perfect, Percy? Why do you just jump to conclusions?" Annabeth voiced her thoughts.

"Oh, like you didn't do the same! You instantly thought I was some kind of player!" Percy retorted, standing up to face Annabeth better. Jason tried to stop them, and so did his friends, Piper and Leo, but Annabeth didn't hear them. Drew was in her phone, ignoring them as she sat partially on Jason's lap while Thalia was looking at Annabeth and Percy amused, as she ate her pizza, and snagged some food from Annabeth's plate. Nico was just watching them.

"That's because you are!" Annabeth cried out.

"Fine, then you are, Miss Perfect!" Percy said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Luke suddenly showed up, his blonde hair swishing as he ran. "Hey, sorry I'm late, I had some trouble with my locke- Hey, what's happening Annabeth? Who is that guy?"

Thalia stood up. "Luke, that's my cousin, Percy Jackson. He and Annabeth are having an...argument."

Luke nodded, then pecked Annabeth on the lips, pulling her down to sit on the bench next to him. Thalia glanced away as they briefly kissed.

"Babe, don't worry, I'll take care of it." Annabeth hated how he treated her like she was useless at defending herself, but chose to think of it as Luke wanting to help rather than him being sexist.

"Percy, is it? Why are you arguing with my girlfriend? Don't you know I'm the captain of the football team?"

Percy smiled. "That's cool! I was a swimmer at my old school, so I guess athlete to athlete. You seem like you'd be quarterback, strong and taking control."

Luke smiled as well. "I am. Hey, swimming is pretty cool, I'm sure Coach Hedge would let you try out." He seemed to forget that Percy had just insulted argument as they fist bumped. Luke squeezed beside Annabeth. "I like him."

Percy smiled. "Same, Luke." He glanced at Annabeth, almost snarkily, and turned to Jason.

"Hey, bro!"

"Bro, what's up?! How come you didn't tell us that you were coming?" Jason questioned, turning to Percy.

"I didn't know until recently! It was a surprise to me too, but I was excited to come."

Jason nodded, and set Drew aside as he stood up. "I'm going to go to the gym. You want to come, Percy?"

"Yeah, of course!" Percy left as well, and Luke called after them.

"Got room for three?"

They nodded, and Luke ran after them, after kissing Annabeth on the cheek and hugging Thalia.

Piper stared after Jason sadly, and Drew simply announced that she was going to join the cheerleaders' table, after she looked at Percy interested.

Annabeth scowled. Everyone was so interested in Percy, but why? She didn't understand it at all..

 ** _Percy's POV_**

By the end of the week, Percy had befriended a kid named Grover and his girlfriend, who were obsessed with nature, Reyna, Jason's ex girlfriend and class president, Travis and Connor Stoll, two troublemaking twins, as well as Travis' nature obsessed girlfriend, Katie, Beckendorf, Leo's older brother and his girlfriend Silena, as well as everyone at Thalia's table. Well, except Annabeth.

Their random arguments became a common occurrence, and Percy had no idea why. She seemed to deal with insults pretty well from others, but whenever Percy called her perfect, she seemed to want to explode.

Paul seemed amused by their constant arguments in English, though he constantly had to tell them to write down. However, all their other teachers seemed to find it less amusing, and would punish Percy. Oh, but never Annabeth, as she was just the top student in everything. And Percy knew, seeing as they had every clsss but math together.

Greek was pretty fun, as all of Percy's friends were in the same class, and Mr. Brunner was awesome. He would joke around and seemed to actually care about the students, and he seemed wise beyond his years.

Everything was pretty well, until Paul decided to make a project.

"Listen up class-Travis, stop flicking paper at Katie!- anyways, I've decided to make this project a partner one. It will be a quarter of your overall grade, and it will be about the most significant person in each of your lives, and I want you to write an essay about it. Then, using your knowledge of persuasion, I would like you to decide on who was more influential, and read that essay." The class began chattering eagerly, but Paul soon killed their hopes.

"And I've decided to choose your partners for you." Paul killed the rest of their hopes, and Percy hid a smile. _"Nice one, Paul"_ Percy couldn't resist to think.

"The partners are Clarisse and Chriss, Connor and Malcolm, Travis and Katie, Gwen and Reyna, and..." Paul continued, and Percy didn't hear his name.

"Nico and Annabeth, and...hmm, I guess you'll be a threesome with Percy." Annabeth audibly groaned, and Percy's cousin tinned his forehead, as if anticipating a headache.

Annabeth raised her hand straight up, poised as ever. "Can I do this project alone, Mr. Blofis?"

Paul smiled."As much as I'd enjoy seeing you write a project arguing with yourself, no, Miss Chase. I apologize for your...dislike towards doing this with your group." He smirked and continued, and Annabeth's shoulders sagged sadly, and her hair seemed to be slightly messier than usual, Percy thought, as he stared at Annabeth's back. She, almost unnoticeable, cradled her arm, as if it was in pain, and right below her T-shirt on her arm, Percy could just make out a dark bruise.

 _What had happened?_

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

A day after Mr. Blofis assigned them a project, Annabeth realized that Thalia and Luke were hiding something from her. It was pretty obvious, but Annabeth had unknowingly tried to convince herself they weren't. But now, it was certain.

Percy, Nico, and Annabeth were working on their project- by working, it meant Annabeth was doing work while Percy and Nico were talking about some random thing.

"Are you kidding? Of course Pokémon is the best card game! It's a classic!" Percy said, pouting and using his baby seal eyes on Nico.

"Mythomagic definitely wins! Not only does it have the fighting aspect of Pokémon, but it's also related to Greek mythology, so you can convince your parents your learning!" Nico argued, shameless that they were talking about children's games as high schoolers.

"But Pokémon has Squirtle!" was Percy's childish attempt at winning the argument.

"Boys, shut up, and get your work done!" Annabeth cried out, throwing her hands up in the air. They shyly did, and Annabeth continued typing her essay out, before pausing. "But Nico's right. Mythomagic is better." Nico and Annabeth high fived, and Percy fake cried.

"You've hurt me, Annabeth! I'm wounded forever!" Percy said, placing his hands over his heart like he's been shot.

Annabeth simply laughed. For once, she was having an okay time with Percy, though she would never admit it.

Annabeth stood up a few minutes later, saying she was going to get some supplies from her locker. As she headed there, she heard a familiar voice.

"Luke, I don't feel right with doing this to Annabeth. She's like a sister to me." Thalia's voice cried out.

"Thals, trust me. She will understand. I've known her since she was seven. If you're happy about this, she will learn to accept this."

Annabeth paused, and peaked around the corner. Then, taking a deep breath, she moved away and headed a different way to her locker. As much as she wanted to find out, Annabeth could confront Thalia later.

Annabeth went back to Percy and Nico, and found them laughing and joking around.

"Since when did working on a school project involve making jokes about Jason's girlfriend? Unless you intend to say that Drew is the most significant person in your life...and I know for a fact that she's not Nico's. Percy though, well I could understand that..." Annabeth said smirking as she started making a diagram.

Percy scowled."No one could consider Drew to be that. Like not even Jason. I'm pretty sure my little cousin has feelings for Piper instead..."

Annabeth thought for a bit. She knew that Piper has had a crush on Jason since the seventh grade, but she had never realized that Jason liked her back. Of course, Annabeth was way closer to Piper so that might explain it.

She shrugged indifferently."Get back up work Jackson. And you too, di Angelo. I hope your little sisters don't turn out like you- troublesome andnot hard working." Nico glared at her, before working. Nico's weak spot were his younger sisters, Hazel and Bianca, who he cared about excessively. They were twins, and thirteen right now, and Annabeth loved them. Hazel was artistic and sweet, while Bianca was smart but also a bit like Thalia.

Percy smiled. "You need to lighten up, Miss Chase." He said jokingly, as if they were in English still, rather than free period.

Nico snorted. "Good luck trying." He was right. Annabeth always overworked herself to avoid her parents. More often, her stepmom, who at certain times could become ...violent ...like yesterday morning.

Percy looked at Annabeth like she was a challenge he would overcome. "Well, I'm sure that I can definitely make you relax and become more easygoing."

Nico gave an actual laugh this time, which was quite uncommon on his dark self. "You two may be the most opposite people ever, but I can assure you that Annabeth will stay hardworking and insistent, and Percy, you will stay the easygoing soul you are."

Annabeth agreed, but said nothing. Percy had a thoughtful look, and before he could say anything, the bell rang. Nico disappeared silently, like he always did and Annabeth internally groaned.

 _One more period, and then home sweet home._ Annabeth thought sarcastically. She rubbed the bruise on her arm and Percy looked towards her as they walked to Greek together.

"Annabeth, you okay?"

"I'm fine,and even if I wasn't, why would I tell you. We're barely considered acquaintances."

Percy shrugged, and a sad look filled his normally bright face. "I know we fight and argue a lot, and joke around, but I'm here for you." Annabeth was touched by this, but she also just nodded and acted indifferent.

They made it just before the bell rang, and Mr. Brunner looked at them amused. "Percy, Annabeth, cutting it a little close, don you think? Why don't you save your cuddle time for later?" He joked. Annabeth felt her cheeks redden, but Percy just smirked, as they headed towards their seats while the class laughed. Thalia and Luke were sitting next to her, and Thalia sent a glance at Annabeth, than Percy. It was like she was saying, _I told you you would make a great couple._ Annabeth scowled and lightly punched Thalia as she sat down. Luke looked concerned, but Annabeth waved it off, making it clear that Mr. Brunner was just joking. Luke looked relieved, and also a little...worried. Annabeth thought back to what Luke and Thalia had talked about earlier.

For the rest of the period, Annabeth wondered what they were hiding from her.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Percy sat down by Grover in Greek. He felt uncertain about Annabeth; what had happened to her?

At the end of the period, Annabeth secretly looked nervously at the clock. Percy saw it however. Was Miss Perf- sorry, Annabeth, scared of going home?

The bell rang, and the class hurriedly rushed out, except Annabeth who took her time packing. Thalia and Luke waited for her, but she waved them off, claiming she would walk home instead.

Percy walked over to Annabeth, against his better judgement, and said,"Annabeth, would you like to come to my house?"

She muttered,"Not interested" and Percy grinned.

"Just because you're a pretty girl doesn't mean I'm asking you out. I just meant that we could work on our project." Annabeth blushed, but without missing a beat, responded.

"Is Nico going to be there?"

Percy lied."No, he told me he was busy tonight. But that won't stop you from coming, right? You aren't scared?" He taunted her, lightly, and it seemed it worked.

"Why should I be afraid of you? I might as well come over, just to make sure that Sally is teaching you to respect. Come on, Kelp Head." Her anger flared as she slung her bag over her shoulder, and marched towards the door. "You're driving." She called, as Percy followed.

She was back to her old, prideful, bossy, badass, and awesome self.

Percy followed, grinning, as he led her over to his blue worn out car. "Sorry if this is a little old and worn out, probably nothing compared to your family's car or whatever, but you'll have to deal with it."

"You're not the only one who has money issues," Annabeth said quietly, as she got in the passenger seat. Percy wondered who he assumed her family was rich. Maybe it was the fact that she was such good friends with Thalia and Jason, who were rich as hell. Or maybe it was the fact that she was so organized and proper.

Percy sighed. No, the real reason he assumed so was he still considered her perfect, and he needed to stop. He knew Annabeth was smart and pretty, but she'd made it quite clear that she wasn't as lucky and perfect as everyone thought. Percy had no idea what made him still think she was. He just couldn't understand why someone as great as Annabeth wouldn't have a perfect life, Percy thought, as he started driving. But of course, sometimes the worst things happened to the best people, Percy thought, thinking of his mom. Not that Percy liked Annabeth like that.

Oh gods, Percy liked Annabeth. That couldn't happen.

Luckily, Annabeth interrupted his thoughts. "Could you drop me off at ny house so I can grab some stuff?" Percy nodded, and Annabeth told him the directions. She flinched as she approached, but otherwise seemed unaffected as she grabbed a couple supplies and entered his car again. Her house was relatively small, but seemed to be in good shape, nonetheless. "Come on, let's go, Kelp Head," Annabeth said, getting into the car.

"That's Thalia's name for me." Percy said as he started it up.

"Fine, Fish Food."

"Taken by Nico."

"Whatever, Shrimp Breath."

"Also Thalia's."

"I have plenty more, Blobfish Face."

"I find blobfish adorable."

"Actually, so do I, Aquaman"

"Well, good. But that one is Jason's"

"Gosh, how many water related nicknames do you have, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said as they reached the apartment.

"A lot, but actually, I've never been called Seaweed Brain." Percy said, locking the car, and walking with Annabeth inside.

Annabeth grinned triumphantly, and waited in the elevator.

Percy smiled. She had forgotten about whatever had happened to her, so his goal was complete.

Annabeth looked up at him, and glared."Why are you smiling, Seaweed Brain? Thinking about the pool again?"

"Actually, I'm just happy to see my mom, Wise Girl."

Annabeth burst out laughing, as Percy unlocked his door. "Wise Girl? That's the best you can do? That's more of a compliment." Her laugh was light and tinkling, the most real and beautiful laugh he'd heard. She actually snorted a bit, and Percy couldn't resist saying,"Well how am I supposed to insult you when you laugh like that?" He internally slapped himself, and Annabeth flushed.

Luckily, his mom walked into the front room only seconds later

"Hey, Percy and... ANNABETH! I'm so glad you came! Are you two dating? Aw, I think you two are a great couple! I have some cookies ready, oh this is wonderful!" Mom fussed with Annabeth, pestering them with questions.

"No! We're not saying, we are just working on our English project that Mr. Blofis- um, your husband, assigned. I'm dating Luke Castellan." Annabeth said hurriedly. Percy's mom only smiled knowingly, and winked at Percy, as if she knew his feelings.

Percy suddenly realized something. "Wait, did you say you made cookies?! YES!" Percy took off towards the kitchen.

He heard Annabeth groan, "Boys..." as she followed, and his mom laugh. Paul's voice could also be heard as he arrived, and asked,"What's all the noise? Did Percy find cookies?" They all headed towards the kitchen, as Percy continued to pile cookies in his mouth, sighing. They were delicious: soft with just a bit of crunchiness, warm, melting in the mouth, and overall, just perfection.

Annabeth looked at him amused. "You know, it would be best if you just enjoyed the cookies, rather than just shoving them into your-" Annabeth cut herself off as she moaned in pleasure at the taste of the cookies. She grabbed multiple and continued to eat, savoring the taste. Percy smiled. She was so different from Rachel, who would never eat much in front of him. He liked it.

Paul laughed. "It seems the one thing these two can agree on is that your cookies are amazing, Sally."

Annabeth sighed. "It's true. Who knew blue cookies were so delicious?"

Percy laughed with her and Paul.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

It became a common occurrence. Every Monday and Thursday, Annabeth would go with Percy to his house, and worked on the project...usually. Other times they would just talk, or play some video games, which Annabeth dominated at. Yes, there were still plenty of arguments, but they were light ones. Annabeth could even go as far to say that they were friends.

Thalia avoided any confrontation from Annabeth about what she was hiding, and Luke went on fewer dates with her. She had no idea why.

Maybe it was awkward to date her when he would be going to college soon. Annabeth was unsure, and she confided with Piper, Juniper, and Reyna about this. They assured her it was probably nothing, but Annabeth couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

As for school, it was very easy, as always, except for whatever reason, her English project was difficult to decide who to write about. She had no idea who to write about- Thalia? Annabeth's dad? Annabeth's mom who she had only met a few times?

It was unusual, as Annabeth had never had any problem with a project. She was simply working in what the structure of her essay should be, but she had no clue on who to write about. Paul- sorry, Mr. Blofis, told her to write about someone who affected her life a lot, but even that was difficult. Annabeth had always attempted to be great at everything, hoping to gain love from her stepmom, and acceptance from her real mom, Minerva Pallas, but it hadn't worked yet.

She still had time, about a month and a half left before it was due, but for once, both Nico and Percy were ahead. Percy didn't tell her who it was he was writing about, but Nico was writing about his mom.

One Thursday, Annabeth had gotten in the car with Percy, when they passed Thalia's house.

"Percy, stop the car!" Annabeth cried out, staring at Thalia's huge house.

On the driveway, against Thalia's Porsche, Thalia was making out with someone blonde. Percy complied, and Annabeth caught sight of who it was. Luke.

Annabeth felt herself grow weak. It was one thing that Luke had cheated on her with someone, but with her best friend? And Thalia hadn't told her!

Annabeth got out of the car, ignoring Percy's words, and shoved Luke off Thalia. They looked shocked and regretful at the younger blonde, and Annabeth slapped Thalia, whacking her head to the side. She then kicked Luke in the stomach, and he curled up in pain. They tried to say something, but Annabeth couldn't hear anything. All she could hear was a ringing echo on her ears. Annabeth took off running home, and Thalia stared after her sadly.

When Annabeth reached home, she collapsed on her bed, bursting into tears. She slammed the door to her small room and resisted the urge to scream. Annabeth rarely cried, always trying to keep a strong facade to please others. Now though, Annabeth didn't hide it. Luke had betrayed Annabeth for Thalia. Thalia and Luke.

She heard footsteps up the stairs from her stepmom. Annabeth's door opened, and her stepmom stared at her, with a bottle of alcohol in her hand.

Oh, gods. Susan had been drinking again. This was not good.

Annabeth sat up straight in her bed, tears still evident on her face.

Susan stumbled forward angrily. "You disgraceful child. Storming into this house and bothering my silence. You are nothing but a whore child of that stupid Minerva." And then, Susan threw the glass bottle.

As it shattered on Annabeth, she barely registered the pain.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Percy watched as Annabeth slapped Thalia and kicked Luke in a...place where the sun doesn't shine. She took off running, her hair flying wildly as she seemed to struggle to contain her emotions. Percy waited until she was out of sight, and then followed in his car. He stuck his middle finger out the window at his cousin and Luke. How could they have done that to Annabeth? Percy felt anger flare up in him, but he ignored it as he drove to Annabeth's house.

He heard a crash, and then silence, as he stood outside the door. He knocked, once, then twice, but no one answered. Percy tried to open the door, but it was locked. He examined the surroundings. There was a tree in front of the house, and a window was open.

Percy sighed, and then proceeded to climb the tree, feeling like he was repeating the scene from a cheesy Disney movie.

As he teached the top, he shoved himself through the small window, and squeezed through.

He saw an Annabeth on the bed, covered with tears and shards of glass, and she was bleeding heavily. Percy stared in awe at her curled up self.

"Annabeth?" Percy approached Annabeth slowly.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Annabeth whispered frantically.

Percy ignored the question. "Annabeth, why didn't you tell me about this? I could've helped!"

"No one could've helped. They all have their own problems to deal with." Annabeth said bitterly.

Percy felt his heart break as he saw what Annabeth had to come home to everyday. "I would've understood, Wise Girl. I gladly would've helped."

Annabeth shook her head, wincing at the pain. "No, you don't, Percy."

Percy sighed, helping Annabeth stand up. "You aren't the only one who has been abused. Now, let's get you cleaned up."

He slowly led her to a bathroom, and had her wash off the shards of glass on her hands. She was crying silently, but tried her best to hide it. Percy brushed her hair off her sticky face. "You don't have to hide your tears from me, Annabeth," he whispered.

She sadly smiled. "Thanks, Percy."

"Hey, I'm here for you. Always."

She nodded, and Percy felt himself tear up.

"Now let's get you to change out of those clothes, Annabeth."

She shook her head. "Percy, it hurts to move."

"Here." Percy took off his shirt and gave it to her. Turning around, he told her to change.

"You can look now." Annabeth's soft voice said, and she held out her glass and blood covered T-shirt.

Percy washed it off, while Annabeth took a towel to wrap around the part of her arm that seemed to be worst.

He half walked/ half carried her back to her bedroom, and set her down on her hair. Percy waited a moment before speaking.

"Annabeth, how long has this been going on?"

"Um...only sometimes. It usually happens when my stepmom has alcohol, and that happens whenever my dad is away. He's on business trips fairly often. It's happened since he got remarried to her when I was 5," Annabeth softly said, biting the inside of her cheek in attempt to avoid screaming out.

Percy resisted the urge to tape. Annabeth had dealt with this for nearly 12 years.

"Does your dad know about this? Does she do this to your step siblings?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No. So far, you're the only one who knows about this."

Percy felt the need to hug her. Annabeth's gray eyes looked broken and she seemed so young and innocent, as well as ashamed.

"Why haven't you called any of the services that could've dealt with this?"

"Only one more year, and then I am an adult, so I can move out and get another place, and l will also be at college. I've already saved money from tutoring and such. I've planned out how to deal with this, Percy. I'm fine."

"You are not fine, Annabeth. I would never wish my worst enemy to have their home be not a safe haven, but like hell. You deserve so much better. Annabeth, why didn't you tell any of your friends?" Percy reached out and brushed a few strands of hair from Annabeth's face.

"Well, Thalia and Luke knew I had family issues when I met them when I ran away at age 7. But they had their own issues, and I didn't want to put a burden on them. Now I guess they didn't care about me at all." Annabeth finished angrily, her eyes filling with tears again. "Piper's dad was famous and busy a lot, and her mom ditched him to have affairs with other people. Why should I complain about having an abusive parent, when she sometimes had none? Reyna and I have never been extremely close, but her dad is in jail for killing her mom, and how could I complain about getting occasionally beaten by my stepmom when she only had an older sister to care for her. Nico's mom is always out working to provide for a family with theee kids, and his dad constantly gambles. They have money issues- he shouldn't have to worry about me." Percy started to argue, but Annabeth wasn't done.

"And then there's you. Percy Jackson, child of the most awesome mother ever. Your stepdad is great, too; I honestly wish I had them as parents rather than a dad who always leaves and Susan who despises me and takes it out by hurting me. You know why I truly started hating you at that one point? Because you have everything I could want : a loving family, a permanent relationship with them, and the ability to be able to easily make friends who will love you. And you called me perfect. Me, with no friends, nothing permanent in my life, and parents that hate me."

Percy felt ashamed. "I'm sorry, Annabeth. You don't deserve this at all, but I had to face it too. When I was six, up to when I was twelve, I was abused by my ex step dad, who I called Smelly Gabe. I told my...friend, Rachel, and she convinced me to call the abused hotline. Gabe is in jail now. Look, Annabeth, as different as we are, we're also the same." Annabeth leaned into him, hot tears still from her eyes. "Thank you so much, Percy. You don't know how much I appreciate this. I'm sorry you had to go through that, you don't deserve it. I thought of you as some kind of player, but you're so sweet and kind to be. Just...just give me some time to face Susan." Percy nodded, hugging her, and she rested her head on his shoulder. She sobbed, quietly, and heartbroken. Not only had she had to tell someone she was abused, and accept his help, which must have been difficult for her, who never took support from anyone, but she also had found out her best friend was dating her boyfriend.

Annabeth shook against Percy's chest, and he held her a little tighter. "I'm always here for you, Wise Girl. You can stay at the apartment whenever, and feel free to confide in your feelings to me. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

Annabeth pulled away from the hug, and through her tear filled eyes, she smiled. She stood on her toes and kissed Percy's cheek. He felt himself become red and he was incredibly happy. Her lips were soft against his cheek, and when she pulled away, she looked at him hopefully. "Thank you for being such a good friend, Percy. With all this Luke and Thalia thing, and Susan and...well, everything, I really appreciate you. "

Percy felt himself become slightly sadder, but he nodded nevertheless. If Annabeth needed him to be only her friend, he would. He could avoid his feelings for her, until she didn't have to depend on him any longer.

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

After her whole confrontation with Thalia and Luke, Annabeth avoided them as much as possible. She got rides from Percy before and after school, and sat at a different table with Reyna, Nico, Grover, Juniper, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, Will Solace, Silena Beauregard, and Charlie Beckendorf. Basically, she sat with Percy's friends. Piper soon joined the table, along with Leo.

Everyone knew about Thalia's betrayal, and Luke's cheating. Most everyone avoided talking about it, although lots of them still were friends with the two of them.

Percy was extremely angry at Thalia, and stopped speaking to her. Annabeth felt honored that he cared so much, but also felt bad for tearing apart so many relationships. Annabeth spent time with Percy's family more often and she became super close to him. It was ironic that Annabeth started liking Percy in _that_ way when his old girlfriend decided to show up.

Rachel Dare was an artistic redhead with a fiery temper and uncaring attitude. She became a cheerleader very soon and was close to Drew. Rachel wasn't mean, before at least, but she soon became one of the popular girls that ruled the school by February.

In any other situation, Annabeth might have been able to get along with her, but Rachel's constant flirting with Percy was irritating. Also, Rachel seemed to openly despise Annabeth, calling her a nerdy child.

Percy seemed to dislike Rachel, and he had explained to Annabeth how he had broken up with her, but Rachel kept going after him.

One lunch, Rachel had walked up to him, kissed him on the lips, then said,"I will be seeing you in my room tonight," winking flirtatiously. Annabeth had rolled her eyes, and Rachel had turned to her, glaring her pale green eyes. "I didn't know your charity case was so judgemental, Percy babe." Percy had clenched his fists.

"Rachel, we broke up in New York. Its over, now can you please not make this some stupid cliche high school drama." Rachel had flipped her red hair furiously, and marched away.

Percy had made some joke about her, and the rest of the table laughed, but Annabeth only felt murderous rage, which made no sense because Annabeth was NOT jealous. Right...not jealous at all.

Thalia kept stopping by Annabeth's house to apologize, but she was never greeted with an open door. It was petty, yes, to be so angry, but the pain in Annabeth's heart was so fresh every time she saw Luke or Thalia.

For Paul's English project, Annabeth was struggling. He had tried to help her out, asking her who was her biggest influence, but she had no idea. At this rate, she would fail her project, which was not a good thing. Percy told her that she could bring her grade up, and it would probably stay as an A overall anyways, because of her astounding other grades. He had succeeded in convincing her it would not be too bad, and she had certainly relaxed a bit, not so focused on getting work done. But she was still against failing, especially considering her real mom was planning on staying in California for a bit, and was taking a break from being a talented architect to see Annabeth's work.

Annabeth internally groaned at that. She would have to be exceptional at her track meets, perfect in all her classes, and she would need to pretend to have a great life.

Her mom had met Luke once and claimed he was a good choice and had obviously not heard about Luke and Thalia's recent... companionship.

Annabeth eventually ranted to Percy about her mom, and he had told her that his dad had chosen work over his family, becoming a famous boat company owner.

For whatever reason, Percy was alike Annabeth in so many ways, yet different at the same time.

She couldn't resist admiring his good looks from time to time, for intelligence purposes of course. His raven black hair contrasts his gorgeous sea green eyes perfectly, and his eyes always seemed to swirl with emotions. He had tan skin, and was pretty tall, yet lean with a swimmer's build. At the time where Percy found out everything, Annabeth was too broken to notice, but at every one of his swim meets, his abs were evident. He had an eight pack, which was insanely impressive for a high schooler, and plenty of girls had admired him for it. Also, he had a charming personality, and for whatever reason, his obliviousness seemed to be captivating as well. It seemed he lived for making others happy, and he was only cheerful if his loved ones were. Annabeth was included in that group, although they had only known each other for a little over 3 months.

Annabeth's feelings had skyrocketed during this time- from a hatred, to a light acquaintance, to barely friends, to full blown crush. Piper had noticed, and she had said so while teasing her, though Annabeth ignored her, denying her feelings. Luke had also noticed, and told her that she was practically doing the same thing he had. To that, he received a knee in the groin.

Annabeth really should have gotten over it after those two weeks, but she felt so much pain. At first glance, Luke seemed to be charming and caring, and one would assume he was loyal. Thalia was badass and cool, yet extremely loyal to her friends, at first glance. But apparently, first impressions are wrong.

The two people who had taken Annabeth in when she was seven and ran away, and the two who had continued to love her like family.

Annabeth knew first hand how badly family could hurt.

 ** _Percy's POV_**

Annabeth's mom arrived in March and had judged her friends, grades, and track meets. When Minerva Pallas first saw Percy, she had looked at him funny. "You seem familiar, but not in a good way." Percy has shrugged, not knowing her at all- the only thing she recognized in this brown haired lady was her grey eyes that Annabeth had. Her eyes had narrowed, and she then told Annabeth that she didn't approve of Percy.

"I believe I know him. He is related to that sea scum, Poseidon." Annabeth had looked strangely at her mom, and then wrapped Percy with a hug.

"He's my best friend, and you won't tear us apart."

Minerva had given Percy the stink eye, but finally nodded. Percy was so happy that Annabeth had hugged him, and had felt a little dizzy afterwards.

Annabeth had finally called the abuse hotline, and she was sent to live with her mom, who was staying in California for quite a few more years. Annabeth had thanked Percy heavily, and had rewarded him with plenty of hugs.

On a side note, Paul's project was due in a week, and while Percy told Annabeth to write about her mom, she had instantly refused. Nico had finished his essay a while before, and told them to decide between each other's essays, that his wouldn't win. Percy had shrugged it off, but Annabeth had given Nico a concerned look, and she had whispered something in his ear. Nico had reddened, and then he smiled and gave Annabeth a half hug.

A day before the essay was due, Annabeth had stayed at Percy's house, groaning about not knowing what to write. Percy sat on his bed next to her.

"Just write about some teacher or something."

"No! They haven't affected me that much, except Paul, but he would take that sssay as a kiss up essay." Annabeth whined, throwing her hands up in the air, and then laying back, resting her head on his lap.

"Fine, write about my mom, too. She loves you!"

"Seaweed Brain, you wrote about her, don't deny it, so we both can't write the essay about her, there would be no argument."

Percy bit his cheek. He hadn't written about his mom, though he had almost, and didn't want to tell Annabeth just yet who he had written about.

"Wise Girl, I don't know. You'll figure something out, you always do."

"Percy, I've never procrastinated this much!"

Percy lifted Annabeth's head from his lap, firing her to sit up, and his sea green eyes met her grey ones.

"You'll do perfect." Annabeth smirked at Percy, pulling on his collar so their foreheads touched. Percy felt his breath quicken.

"And why would I? Are you calling me perfect?" Percy felt his cheeks redden.

"Um..well...You're not making this easy on me!"

Annabeth laughed her running laugh, looping her arms around his neck. "I will never make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." And then, she pressed her lips to his, daringly.

Percy felt a whole storm of emotions in his mind. Desperation, joy, relief, fear, and so much more. He sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his hands around her waist, steadying her. She tangled her fingers through his messy hair, lightly pulling on if.

When they finally pulled away, both were flushed.

Percy gasped. "Wow, that was...wow Annabeth."

She laughed. "I hope I don't regret that, bit I like you Percy."

Percy fake gasped. "Really? And here I thought you hated me!"

Annabeth punched him, hard, on his arm, and then grinned. "I know who to write about!" She suddenly grabbed her laptop, and furiously started typing, as if forgetting about their kiss.

Percy, being his oblivious self, had no idea who she was writing about, but he didn't really care. He felt like he had melted from happiness, and Percy felt lightheaded. How was Annabeth able to think clearly after that? With all his kisses with Rachel, Percy hadn't felt too much, never understanding why people were so desperate for kissing, but now, he knew.

Annabeth stayed overnight, which wasn't uncommon for her. Paul brought up dinner, and teasingly winked at them. "Leave the door open." Percy blushed, but Annabeth barely noticed, as she kept writing.

The next morning, they woke up to Annabeth lying down with Percy's arms around her, the laptop set aside as the two curled up. Percy woke up first, and laid a kiss on her lips. She instantly woke up, pecked him, before slapping him away.

"Seaweed Brain, I was asleep!"

"Well, now you're awake, so we can kiss some more!"

"If you let me read my essay to the class, I'll agree." Percy hurriedly nodded, and then leaned in.

They finally pulled apart when Sally walked in. "Oh my gosh, I knew it! Annabeth, baby, and Percy, I love it! You two are adorable!" They broke apart instantly, blushing heavily, and then ate breakfast. Annabeth rushed home to change, then forced Percy to drive her to school. For some unknown reason, Percy couldn't help but love her bossiness.

They joined their friends in Paul's class, and when it was Percy, Annabeth, and Nico's time to present, Percy listened eagerly.

It was an essay worth listening to.

 ** _Everyone's POV_**

"...and while I originally saw him as a player, I realized how incredible he could be with time. Percy Jackson was the most influential person, and it turns out: first impressions aren't everything." Annabeth finished her three page essay. There was a pause, before the class applauded, and Paul beamed at her.

"Very well written, Annabeth. That was certainly one of the best essays I've heard. Congrats!" Annabeth smiled proudly, than headed to her seat. She glanced at Percy, and he seemed stricken. Nico seemed unaffected, but Percy gazed at Annabeth with such tender love, she blushed.

How could Annabeth have ever thought he was a player? Percy was such an incredible person, and Annabeth had never known a kinder boy.

Annabeth had felt the changes in herself, her more relaxed, calmer, and kinder self. All thanks to Percy.

In fact, she had even forgiven Thalia, after Thalia explained herself, and while their friendship was certainly still bumpy, it was salvaged.

Percy on the other hand, had learned to become more certain in his decisions, and became more independent. He had become far closer to Annabeth, and they both influenced each other. How could Percy have thought Annabeth had a perfect life? Whatever made him think that, it had gone. She certainly had a hard life, but she had gotten a happier ending, with a caring boyfriend, loving mother (mostly), and a safe home.

Many surprising things happened as well.

After all, who would've thought dark Nico di Angelo was gay for sunshiney Will Solace at first glance, or that Jason would have dumped popular Drew Tanaka, and began to date shy songwriter Piper?

And who would've thought Percy would be the one to pop the question to Annabeth many years later?

At first glance, no one would have. But luckily, first impressions weren't everything.

 **El fin! I hope you enjoyed that Percabeth story. I know it was mediocre at best, but it was fun writing, and I hope you liked my crappy writing. Please leave a review on what you thought of this kind of decent story! I appreciate criticism, as long as it is constructive! Thanks, and feel free to read my other stories, which I can assure you are better! #ShamelessSelfPromo. XD**

 **~FandomQueen713**


End file.
